A Strange Day
by Kaguya Tinne Fearn
Summary: Kupikir cerita ini rada aneh. Ini juga tema yang udah banyak mungkin. Tapi ga' apa 'kan ?  Tentang Enma, gimana kalau dia lagi bingung ? Humornya garing sih...


Yeah ! Ini Fan Fic pertama ku. I though it's rather… strange. But, aku sudah berusaha membuatnya sebaik mungkin jadi tolong di nikmati saja. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang mau membaca FanFic amatiran ini ="=

Anyway, enjoy !

A STRANGE DAY

Kozato Enma sedang berjalan menuju kastil Vongola saat itu. 2 Bulan telah berlalu semenjak pertarungan dengan Vongola selesai. Shimon Famiglia kini menjadi salah satu relevan Vongola dan sekarang, ia datang untuk membicarakan kesepakatan kerjasama antara 2 mafia itu.

Enma berjalan dengan gembira. Ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya Tsunayoshi Sawada. Agaknya, boss Vongola ke – 10 itu sibuk dengan bermacam tugas barunya dalam dunia mafia. Enma merasa mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Tsuna kerena kesamaan nasib mereka. Sudah lama ingin berbicara dengan teman sebaya ( senasib ) dan mengerti dirinya seperti Tsuna.

Si rambut merah itu meneiki undakan tangga dan mengetuk pintu kastil. Sedikit gugup dan senang.

Krriiieet ! Pintu dibuka dan tampak Yamamoto disana. Anehnya, ia tak memasang senyum seperti biasa justru terlihat acuh dan kesal.

" Che ! Akhirnya datang juga kau ! " kata Yamamoto kasar dan keras. Suaranya lebih serak.

Enma tampak bingung mendengarnya " Maaf ? "

" Sudah, cepat masuk ! "

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Yamamoto menarik Enma ke dalam dengan paksa. Ia lalu menutup ( membanting ) pintu dengan keras. Yamamoto langsung berjalan dengan kesal. Enma hanya diam mengingutinya dengan bingung ' Ada apa ini ? Sikapnya tidak begini saat terakhir kali bertemu minggu lalu '.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu mahoni besar. Yamamoto segera membuka pintu dengan keras. Tampak para guardian yang lain disana. Ryouhei sedang menonton TV bersama Lambo, yang anehnya memasang ekspresi datar –tidak tertarik. Chrome duduk di sofa lainnya, memegang laptop dan menghitung debit uang dengan serius. Gokudera bersandar di dinding dan memasang senyum aneh dan bergumam tak jelas.

" VOOOOIIIII ! ENMA SUDAH DATANG ! " Yamamoto berteriak dengan suara toanya yang sukses membuat Enma melompat kaget setengah mati.

" Ushishishi… LKozato Enma, lama tak jumpa … " kata Gokudera dengan nada sedikit naik ( menyombong ) ? Ha ?

" Myuu ~ Extreme ! " kata Ryouhei dengan nada kaya' banci. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Enma dan memeluknya " Se-la-mat Da-tang ! Extreme ~ ! " ( Aneeeeeeh… ).

" Senpai, kau hanya membuatnya sulit bernapas " kata Lambo datar.

" Um " Chrome hanya menatap Enma sekilas, lalu kembali sibuk menghitung uang di laptopnya.

Enma yang telah terbebas dari pelukan Ryouhei mengamati kondisi sekeliling dengan muka luar biasa bingung. ' Ada apa ini ? ' Enma sweat drop. Terpaku di depan pintu.

" Ushishishi… kau anaeh sekali Yamamoto. Shishishi… " Gokudera berkata dengan anehnya.

" APA KAU BILANG ? " Yamamoto membalikkan wajahnya. Ia tampak kesal sekali dan membentak Gokudera dengan suara toanya " KAU SI GILA TEORI ! AKU AKAN- "

PRANG ! Sebuah botol bir melayang dan sukses membentur kepala Yamamoto dengan keras. Enma terkejut dan sweat drop lagi. Sementara guardian yang lain tenang-tenang saja.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOSS BODOH ? " Yamamoto berbalik sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya.

Enma juga ikut menoleh. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat siapa 'boss bodoh' yang melempat botol bir pada Yamamoto.

" Kau konyol, sampah ! " Sawada Tsunayoshi menatap Yamamoto dari kursinya dengan tatapan angkuh dan tajam " Kau berisik ! " katanya dingin.

Enma yang belum sempat pulih dari keterkejutannya yang sebelumnya, kini berubah jaw drop melihat sahabat baiknya itu berkata kasar dan bersikap aneh. Ia benar-benar tak habis piker apa yang terjadi semenjak mereka terakhir bertemu minggu lalu.' Kenapa ini ? Kenapa sikap semuanya jadi kacau begini ? " Enma berteriak dalam hati.

Tsuna duduk di sofa merah dengan kaki disilangkan. Sebelah tangannya menopang kepalanya yang dimiringkan, menatap Enama tajam. Yang lebih aneh, Hibari berdiri disamping kanannya dengan tegak dan siap-sedia. ' Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku ! " Jerit Enma lagi dalam hati.

" Oh jadi kau datang juga " Tsuna menatap Enma setengah malas-setengah acuh " Aku malas. Hibari ! " Tsuna memanggil. Hibari berjalan ke depan Tsuna seraya membungkuk sedikit. Eh ? Hibari membungkuk ? ' The Great Hibari Kyoya ' yang itu ? " Pergi dan urus semua proposal dengan Enma. Selesaikan semuanya ! " perintah Tsuna.

" Baik, boss " jawab Hibari khidmat.

" Dan kau ! " Tsuna memandang Yamamoto " Cepat berlutu ! "

" APAAA ? " Yamamoto protes, msih dengan suara toa yang serak.

" Jangan membengkang, sampah ! " Tsuna menatap Yamamoto tajam seraya melempar botol bir lagi yang kali ini dapat dihindari Yamamoto. Yamamoto balas memandang Tsuna " Berlutut ! " ualang Tsuna, memberi penekan di setiap konsonan.

Yamamoto masih menatap protes sesaat. Ia lalu berlutut " PUAS ? "

Enma menetap semuanya dengan bingung. ' Apa aku sedang bermimpi ? ' ia mencoba mencubit lengannya. Auw ! Ini bukan mimpi. Enma membeku, terpaku menatap Yamamoto yang kesal ( ia masih berlutut ) sembari menggertakkan gigi dan Tsuna yang meneguk segelas kecil Vodka ( ? ) bergantian. Ia beralih menatap guardian lainnya yang tak kalah aneh. Enma jaw drop.

" Mati kita pergi " tiba-tiba Hibari sudah berdiri di depan Enma yang langsung tersadar dari shocknya " Aku akan mengurus mengenai kesepakatan kerjasama di ruangan lain " katanya kalem ( ? )

"Ah-oh, i-iya… " Enma menjawab terbata-bata ' Kok jadi begini, sih ? '

Hibari berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Enma yang sesekali menoleh kebelkang. Yamamoto masih berlutut ogah-ogahan dan Tsuna bersikap sangat keras ( angkuh ) nan dingin. Enma segera menutup pintu dan mereka pergi keruanga lain.

Hari berganti sore dan Enma sedang tertidur . Ia telah memberitahu seluruh proposalnya pada Hibari yang anehnya sangat kalem dan sabar serta patuh. Ia tidak memprotes atau mem'bite-to-death' ( kamikurosu ) Tsuna. Enma sangat lelah dengan semua keanehan ini. Besok, Adelheid dan yang lainnya akan datang menyusul. Mereka tak bisa datang hari ini karena ada pekerjaan yang masih harus di selesaikan. Iapun tidur setelah 'meeting' dengan Hibari selama 3 jam.

DUAARRR !

Sebuah suara ledakan membangunkan Enma. Ia segera melompat berdiri dan tolah-toleh melihat keadaan. Kamarnya masih rapi, kok. Yah, itu kalau kamarnya. Enma melihat jam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.37 sore.

DUAARRR ! PRAAANGG!

Suara ledakan lain terdengar dan Enma segera berlari keluar. Ia berlari ke ruangan auladan membuka pintunya dengan gebrakan kasar. Ruangan itu penuh asap.

" Ada apa ? " tanyanya panic.

Gokudera yang pertama dilihat Enma berbalik " Ushishishi… lihat siapa yang datang… "

Lambo adalah yang berikutnya muncul " Senpai, ia bisa terganggu. Tampaknya kami membangunkanmu ya ? maaf… " katanya tanpa ekspresi sembari sedikit ( sangat sedikit ! ) membungkukkan kepala.

Enma mengerjap " Eh ? se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? "

" Oh, maksudmu ini ? " Gokudera menoleh ke belakang " Jangan khawatir, ini sudah biasa shishishi… "

" Boss marah karena Yamamoto-senpai tidak menuruti perintahnya 'berlutut'. Jadi mereka mengamuk… " jawab Lambo datar. Emotionless ( cialah ! pake bahasa inggris segala ! )

" Hoee ? " Enma kaget ' Tsuna masih menyuruhnya berlutut dari tadi ? '

Asap itu sudah lebih tipis dan ia dengan cepat menemukan siulet Tsuna dan Yamamoto yang bertengkar hebat. Barang-barang rusak, kaca pecah dan oh ! 2 lubang dinding sukses dibuat menganga lebar ! Enma jaw drop untuk kesekilan kalinya dalam hari ini ' What the … ? '

Tsuna akan menembakkan sebuah peluru ( sejak kapan Tsuna pake pistol … ? ) kearah Yamamoto yang terlihat jauh lebih kesal dari pagi tadi ketika tiba-tiba Chrome datang mendobrak pintu dan berteriak pada keduanya.

" Heh ! " katanya kesal ( normalnya, ia tak bakal ngoomong gitu ) " Apa yang kalian piker sudah kalian lakukan ? Aku bisa rugi besar kalau Reborn mengetahuinya ! "

" Memang aku peduli, sampah ! Itu masalahmu ! " balas Tsuna acuh.

Chrome beralih menetap Yamamoto " Yamamoto, kau 'kan bisa minta maaf ! Bersikkaplah lebih dewasa sedikit ! "

" VOOOOOOIIIII ! DIA YANG MULAI DULUAN, KENAPA AKU YANG MINTA MAAF ? " Yamamoto berteriak dengan suara toanya dan mereka berdua mulai bertengkar lagi.

Chrome bergetar marah melihat kelakukan 2 orang itu. " Aaahhh… ! " ia akhirnya berteriak " Terserah kalian saja ! Aku tak akan memberikan uangku kalau Reborn minta ganti ! " Chromepun mundur dan mengamati.

Dan sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Enma jaw drop ' Apa-apan ini ? bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan namanya ? Kenapa dengan mereka semua ? ' teriaknya dalam hati.

" Uhuk, uhuk … " Ryouhei muncul dari balik asap. Ia menoleh ke cermin " Aaaaa ! Dandananku ! ah~ my lovely ~ ! Nooooo ! " katanya panic ala banci kaleng.

" Boss, tolong jangan terlalu banyak membuat kerusakan… " Hibari yang muncul entah dari mana sudah berdiri di samping Enma. Tapi agaknya si boss tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menembak. Hibari menghela napas.

Enma bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia sudah bingung dari awal dan kini ia di hadapkan pada sebuah pertengkaran konyol nan aneh. Sudah begitu sikap Guardian yang lain yang sepertinya tak perduli itu. Enma merasa sangat bingung yang berubah menjadi kesal. Kesabarannya terkuras dan ia bersiap meledak, tak dapat menahan kekesalannya lagi.

Hibari melihat tubuh Enma bergetar.

" Apa kau tidak- "

" CUKUUUUUP ! " Akhirnya Enma berteriak. Semua pasang mata menatapnya. Terkejut " Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf " Kalian aneh sejak pagi tadi ! Setidaknya jelaskan padaku ? " Enma terlihat kesal dan tidak sabar.

Semua mata terbelalak menetapnya. Enma balas menetap mereka semua dengan tak kalah tajamnya dari Tsuna tadi pagi. Suasana berubah sunyi, tak ada satupun yang berani berbicara. Kemudian-

TENG ! TENG ! TENG !

Suara dentangan jam bandul besar bergema keseluruh ruangan dan kastil. Para guardian itu hamper serempak menatap kearah jam itu. Pukul 06.00 malam. Pandangan para guardian itu membeku. Mereka semua membatu lagi. Enma masih bingung. Dan tiba-tiba mereka semua meledak.

" YEAAAHHH ! " semua guardian bersorak gembira ( kecuali Hibari yang hanya menghela napas lega ). Dan dalam sekejap, mereka semua riuh.

" Juudaime ! Semuanya sudah selesai ! " Gokudera berteriak

" Akhirnya… ahahaha, aku tidak tahu lagi kalau pertengkaran tadi dilanjutkan " Yamamoto berkata dengan nada riang gembira dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

" Uh… aku tidak akan mau melakukannya lagi to the extreme ! " Ryouhei sedikit gemetar.

" Ah… leganya " Chrome jatuh lemas.

" Nyahahaha ! Lambo-sama bisa makan lolipopnya sekarang ! " Lambo segera menarik sebuah lollipop dari afronya dan memakannya penuh syukur.

" Che ! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi ! " Hibari membuang muka. Kembali lagi kesikapnya yang semula.

" Aku senang semuanya sudah berakhir … " Tsuna merasa loyo, letih, lemah, lesu ( hahaha! ) " Maaf aku melemparimu dengan botol bir tadi Yamamoto-kun … " Tsuna sweat drop.

" Ma,ma… tidak apa, kok Tsuna. Jangan dipikirkan " Yamamoto menanggapinya santai.

" Kau baseball-freak ! diamlah ! " Gokudera membentaknya " Aktingmu hebat sekali, Juudaime ! Luar biasa ! " kata Gokudera hiperbola.

" A-ah, tidak kok … " Tsuna berkata gugup dan amat capek.

Yep. Semua bergembira, well… kecuali Enma yang sekarang berubah dari jaw drop ke deep drop. Ia bertambah bingung sekarang. Ia menatap semuanya dengan pandangan menyerah.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih ? " Enma berkata lemah karena deep drop.

Tsuna menoleh kearah Enma dan menyadari kebingungannya. Ia lalu berlari kearahnya " E-Enma-kun ! Gomenasai, ini sebenarnya- "

BOOMM !

Sebuah ledakan kecil terdengar dan munculah asap pink di dekat Tsuna. Sebuah siulet pendek, kecil bertopi dan memegang pistol terlihat. Semua mata teralih menatapnya.

" Re-Reborn ! " Tsuna yang pertama bicara

" Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna " Reborn menatapnya " Sayang sekali, sudah jam 6 sore "

" Se-sebenarnya ada apa ini ? " Enma bertanya

" Oh " Reborn menatapnya lalu tersenyum khas " Kau sedang sial karena datang hari ini, Enma. Kau membuat reaksi yang bagus tadi "

" Re-Reborn ! " Tsuna menatap Reborn lalu mulai menjelaskan " Uh, sebenarnya hari ini kami sedang bermain tukar peran. Masing-masing harus bersikap sesuai peran yang di dapatkan… uh, dengan sedikit tambahan improvisasi … "

" La-lalu yang tadi itu … ? "

" Ahahaha… " kali ini Yamamoto yang menjawabnya " Kami berakting menyesuaikan sifat sesuai undian Reborn. Aku jadi Squalo, Tsuna jadi Xanxus, Gokudera itu Belphegor, Lambo jadi Fran, Chrome itu Mammon dan Hibari itu Levi. Maaf kalau kami membuatmu bingung… "

" Va-Varia ? " ( catatan : Enma dan yang lain dari Shimon Famiglia pernah bertemu Varia saat upacara pewarisan ingat ? meski begitu mereka hanya mengetahui karakternya sedikit tapi cukup untuk mengetahui sifat masing-masing ). " Tapi kenapa kalian melakukannya ? " Enma masih bingung.

" Uh, … " Tsuna mengusap kepalanya " Kemarin, kami semua kalah bertaruh dari Reborn, jadi terpaksa malakukannya. Syukurlah sudah berakhir… "

" Kalian semua kalah pertaruh ? " Enma terlihat terkejut.

" Ah " Reborn angkat bicara " Tidak semua. Hibari kalah bertarung melawanku " Hibari 'che' dan memalingkan muka mendengarnya " Lagi pula Dame-Tsuna, siapa bilang ini sudah berakhir ? "

" Hieee, ta-tapi Reborn ! Kami sudah melakukannya ! " Tsuna protes.

" Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, bayi " Hibari berkata dingin.

" Hibari, kalau kuijinkan kau bertarung denganku, Mukuro dan Dame Tsuna ? Aku ingin lihat kemampuanmu, apa kau bisa mengalahkanku sekarang " Reborn berkata memanas-manasi Hibari.

" Hibari berpikir sesaat lalu menyeringai " Boleh juga. Hmph… "

" Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Besok kita mulai lagi permainan ini. Kau juga harus ikut, Enma ! " kata Reborn mngumumkan.

" Ah ? Aku juga ? " Enma terkejut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Tu-tunggu dulu, Reborn ! " Tsuna memprotes keterlibatannya dalam taruhan Arcobaleno itu dengan si Perfect Namimori " Lagi pula, bagaimana kalau lain kali saja ? "

DOR ! DOR ! DOR !

3 Tembakan trarah pada Tsuna.

" Hiee ! " Tsuna berteriak sambil menghindari peluru Reborn " Re-Reborn ! "

" Jangan banyak protes, Dame Tsuna ! " Reborn berkata dingin " Kalian akan melakukannya besok " Reborn menyembunyikan matanya di balik topi dan tersenyum licik " Hem, aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Adelhei dan lainnya besok "

Dan semua orang disana sweat drop.

Selesai ! Dear reader, tolong beri tanggapan, saran dan kritik diperlukan. Oh ya, aku ga' begitu tahu karakter Varia jadi maaf kalo agak aneh. Lagian ini tema yang sudah umum kurasa, jadi pasti gampang ditebak endingnya ^^.

Well. Sekali lagi, bagi yang berminat, tolong keikhlasannya untuk di review !


End file.
